


Congratulating You

by DamsInDistress



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Russian GP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Checo feels elated after his podium but he remembers how Nico's race ended too soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Congratulating You

Checo pushes the door to his room when he sees the little green light on the knob says its finally unlocked. Today was an amazing day for him. He never expected that he'd be fighting for the last podium position in the last remaining laps of the race. When he saw Bottas and Kimi pass him in one corner his heart dropped only for him to regain third when the two fighting Finns collide with each other.

When he was finally out of his car he felt elated to finally be able to spray and taste champagne once again. But he remembers what happened during the first lap of the race. Seeing the puff of smoke from his mirrors and asking his engineer what happened. When his engineer told him that Nico had spun and Marcus crashed into him he immediately asked is his boyfriend was okay to which his engineer told him that Nico walked out of the car okay. They've already had one scare from Saturday and although Carlos still managed to line up on the grid the next day it was still an unsettling news and sight when one of them ends up in hospital. 

When the team started to gather for their celebration photo and they awaited for Checo to return from his media duties the first person that Checo looked for was Nico. Checo honestly didn't know how to face Nico after such a contradicting race for them. When Nico finally made his way towards him, Checo can see the bittersweet expression in his eyes as he gave him a cordial handshake and hug telling him a job well done. A congratulations between teammates. Checo tried to swallow down the lump in his throat as Nico moves away from him for the team photo to be taken. He can't blame Nico for feeling this way. Having to see Checo go back to the team with a trophy when his own race barely even started. 

Checo places the trophy on top of the desk in his room as he drapes his jacket on the back of the chair. Suddenly the light flick on and Checo almost screams as arms wrap around him. "I'm so proud of you!" Nico says as he picks Checo up and twirls him around the room. "Nico?" Checo managed to say as he feels the room spin once the German puts him down. "I'm so proud of you Checo!" Nico says as he peppers Checo's face with kisses. "Are you okay Nico?" Checo asks as Nico just continues to smile at him. He couldn't smell anything from his breath so he wasn't drunk. Checo was worried. "Of course I'm okay. You had such an amazing race and you deserved that podium. I'm so happy for you." Nico says as he pulls Checo closer to him to give him a kiss. 

Checo was beginning to get lost in the kiss and the feeling of Nico's hands wandering around his body and the feeling of just being pressed close to the German, he'd definitely trade any trophy for this any day. "Wait, are you sure you're okay?" Checo asks as he breaks away from Nico, finally looking him in the eyes to see if anything really is wrong. "Why do you keep asking me that? Why wouldn't I be okay?" Nico asks with a confused look on his face. "But your race and during the team photo. I thought you were mad at me." Checo says with a small voice, almost afraid to say the words. But Nico just gives him a soft smile and places a kiss on his forehead. "Silly. It may seem that way but at the end of the day everything on track doesn't matter. We're racing drivers and we're teammates. Of course a part of me is going to be bitter if you get a better result than me especially when I barely got going. But apart from that and the most important part is that I love you very much, Checo. I'm always going to be proud of whatever it is you do no matter the circumstances are." Nico says as he strokes the side of Checo's face with his thumb. "I'm sorry." Checo says as he looks up at Nico. Nico leans down to give him a kiss on his lips. "Nothing to be sorry about." Nico says as he wraps his arms around the Mexican. "Now, I think we have something to celebrate about Mr. Perez." Nico says with his voice low and his lips close to Checo's ear which sends a shivers across Checo's body. "What do you have in mind Mr. Hülkenberg?" The Mexican tries his best to sound sexy as he sees the glint of mischief on the German's eyes. "You're just going to have to find out." Nico says as he proceeds to sweep Checo off his feet and causes them to tumble on the bed.


End file.
